Loves for Those Who Were Left Behind
by Chino and Russ and Audo
Summary: one year after the wedding the young girls have moved out,leaving Matoko,Kitsune,Mitsune,Keitaro, and Naru alone with two...new...characters who fell out of a warp hole! Story is Dead
1. The New Characters

Chapter 1 Day 1= afternoon  
The New Characters  
  
"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!" screamed a young silver haired boy who, along with his blond haired friend, was falling through a strange, long, and very cold tunnel like hole. "I DIDN'T KNOW SHIT COULD BE HOLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" yelled the blond boy as he and his friend bumped against each other. "THAT ISN'T WHAT I MENT AND YOU FUCKIN' KNOW IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!" the silver haired boy hollared back.  
  
---  
  
"What in the name of Kami is that?" asked Motoko as she starred at a large black sphere (A/N: as in the ROUND circle like sphere.) that had just appeared over the hot springs.  
  
"It's probably nothin-!" Kitsune was cut off by two screaming, falling, objects that crash-landed in the springs.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" yelled Keitaro as he ran out to the bathing area, but was quickly smacked by his new wife Naru.  
  
"There's no reason for you to be in here pervert!" she yelled at the now trembling Keitaro. As the happy couple were fighting all the other girls starred at the bubbling are where the objects landed. Then suddenly two boys shot out of the water punching and kicking each other!  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT CHINO!" yelled the silver haired boy as he put the blond one in a headlock.  
  
"MY FAULT!? DAMMIT RUSS, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FOUND IT!" the blond boy yelled, continuously punching the other in the stomach. All of the hina girls starred and sweatdropped.  
  
"E-...excuse me." Said a giggling Mitsumi, "But this is the g-girls bath, he-he!"  
  
The two boys paused in their "fighting" poses (A/N: Chino still in a head lock and Russ with a fist in his gut.) and noticed the group of, eh- hem, exposed women around them. The silver haired boy, Russ, was wearing a green tank top over a black turtle neck sweater with black baggy pants and dark blue boots. He also had a dark blue cape that came over his shoulders slighty. The blond haired boy, Chino, was wearing a red T-shirt, also, with black baggy pants and dark blue boots. The two looked at each other, blinked a couple times, and then both shot to the sides of the spring, leaning against them in a cool guy way.  
  
"Hey ladies." Said Russ.  
  
"Nice day isn't it?" finished Chino. They both gave a twinkling smile, and then an outraged Motoko stood up, clenching her unsheathed katana.  
  
Chino gulped, but Russ, slightly worried, sat there still smiling, and that's the reason she attacked him first. She swung her sword in every direction known to mankind, but somehow Russ dodged her blade every time! Then she lifted her sword up, threatening to slice him in two, and brought it down with amazing force, but Russ caught the blade...with his bare hand! (A/N: note that I said HAND.)  
  
"Are we just about done yet?" asked Russ as he starred at the naked. Motoko blushed a bright red and became even more full of rage, but then she noticed how he had stopped her sword.  
  
"H-how did you?" Russ pushed her sword back and let go of it, causing her to fall back in the water.  
  
"Yo, Chino!" Russ called to Chino who, may I add, was flirting with a blushing Mitsumi.  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
"We're leaving..." Chino sighed leapt out of the water, landing next to Russ, then they both leapt up onto a tree branch. "Untill we meet again!" said Chino. Then they leaped into the air and over the fence dissapearing until later that night.  
  
"Who...was that man?" Motoko asked her, blushing, self. Every one stood there, trying to figure out just what happened.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: so?...what do ya think?...let me know with a review! 


	2. The Next Dayand later that Night

Chapter 2 Day 2, time= afternoon and late night  
The Next Day...and later that Night- part 1  
  
"Who were those guys?" asked Keitaro the next day. Since no one else had brought up the subject he figured that he should break grounds.  
  
"Russ and Chino." Said Mitsumi, "Chino told me his and Russ' names, but I forgot what they were." Everyone fell over.  
  
"I wish shwe wasn't so wiz-ight heweaded!" said a somehow drunken Kitsune. She held a bottle of saki upside down and a drop fell out. "I need swome mwore saki...I'll bwe wight bwack!" she walked towards the door when it opened a crack and a hand came in holding a sheet of paper. Kitsune took it.  
  
"What's this?" she started to read it...as good as she could, "Dwear Keitaro and mya new dwaughter in the wall Naru, pwease awwow thwese two young awnd mwight I add hwandswome mwen to wive at Hinatatata hwouse...and wif you dwon't then Keitaro's fwired. Wuv Gwannie." Then the door opened revealing the two guys from the day before.  
  
"Hey people!" said Chino in a 'We're back' voice, "Who're we bunkin' with?" Chino walked in followed by Russ who was carrying two large duffel bags. At the sight of the man that made a fool of her Motoko got pretty pissed. Russ looked at her before dropping the bags.  
  
"Hey sexy!" He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Motoko couldn't hold back her rage at that point and attacked Russ, who unsheathed a golden bladed katana and blocked her attack!  
  
"I've found my roommate!" Russ said with a smile.  
  
"Shut your insolent mouth!" demanded Matoko.  
  
"No Motoko! Please don't kill him! I don't want to be fired!" said a worried Keitaro.  
  
Russ suddenly slanted his katana, which caused Motoko to lose her balance and fall! Russ caught her and looked into her angered eyes.  
  
"You know what?" Russ got a huge grin on his face. "You're hot!" Motoko starred into his red eyes with a look of shock on her face (A/N: it turns back to rage though) and slapped the, excuse my french, shit out of him!  
  
"Let me go this instant!" yelled an outraged Motoko. Meanwhile, Chino walked over to Mitsumi (A/N: right after Motoko leapt at Russ.) and said: "I know we talked in the springs, but allow me to appropriately introduce myself," Chino gave a slight bow, "My name is Chino Star. And will you grace me with your name oh angle of beauty?" Chino lightly grabbed Mitsumi's hand and lightly kissed it.  
  
'This guys got to be kidding...' thought Keitaro and Naru at the same time, sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh me, oh my! M-my name is Mitsumi." She said blushing.  
  
"...Do you have a last name?" asked chino patiently.  
  
"I've forgotten it at the moment." Said a still blushing Mitsumi.  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeaaaaally..." Chino sweatdropped. 'Dammit...I chose a ditsy one.' He thought.  
  
---  
  
That night Chino was asleep in Keitaro's former room like Russ was supposed to be, but he decided to take a dip in the springs.  
  
"Ahhh...this is nice..." he coed as he slowly lowered his nude self into the warm, soothing, waters. "I didn't really get to enjoy this when we fell down here." He looked up and saw a bat fly across and nearly blend in with the night sky. 'I wonder how they're doing without us...' he thought. He closed his eyes and had visions of unthinkable death and destruction.  
  
"Forget it Russ...There's nothin' you can do at the moment so just try to relax!" he scolded himself. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when a towel covered Motoko came out into the bathing area.  
  
"And just what are you trying to forget you cur!?" Russ turned his head slightly to see who was there.  
  
"Ah...what's your name...Motoko...care to join me?" he asked without the slightest hint of perverted intentions in his voice. "Or do you want a rematch?"  
  
Motoko calmed down slightly at the tone of his voice, but was still a little pissed at the comment he just made. "And why would I get in the GIRL's bath with a man like you!?"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture...God, kill me for making a peace offering will ya! Sheesh!"  
  
"And what kind of twisted peace offering did you have in mind pervo!?"  
  
"Damn, women, always thinking men want sex." Russ floated to the other side of the springs and turned his back to her. "If you wanna get in, go ahead. I swear on my sword that I will not try anything."  
  
Motoko paused for a moment before asking: "You're a swordsman?" she then unconsciously took off her towel and got in the water. Russ heard the water shift and give way to the new mass that was entering it and he turned around.  
  
"So you decided to join me." Motoko looked around and noticed she was in the water and quickly reached for a towel, but that action made her expose herself and she plopped back into the water, casting an evil glare at Russ who, once again, had his back turned.  
  
"What are you? Some kind of gentleman-pervert?" she asked in a 'do ANY thing and you'll die' tone.  
  
Russ turned back around once again with a smile on his face. "Actually I consider myself a gentleman, not a perv!" Russ let out a, what Motoko thought, cute laugh. "What am I thinking!?" she mentally slapped herself. Russ shifted his gaze from the face of his bathing buddy and starred at the sky. Once again visions of death and destruction flashed across his mind. He covered his face with his hand; the other rested alongside the rocky wall of the springs. He was very fit, not ripped, but well toned and had a couple of scars on his chest. Motoko starred at the scars wondering how he had received them. "He's obviously a skilled swordsman...I wonder if he received those in battle..." she once again mentally slapped herself. She then noticed the way he starred at the night sky. He starred through his fingers, almost as if he did not want to see something.  
  
"What's a-matter with you?" she asked reluctantly.  
  
"Nothing..." he answered  
  
Motoko found herself wondering about what he was thinking and this time mentally kicked herself.  
  
"What country are you from?" she asked, trying to shift her thoughts.  
  
"I'm from Hyrule." He answered. (A/N: Russ and Chino are characters in my upcoming Zelda fan-fic and this will also be in there, but as a chapter and with some slight differences.) "You've probably never heard of it...since I'm not from your world." He continued as if he was in a daze.  
  
"What do you mean by: not from my world?!" she asked.  
  
"Obviously the thing that I had fallen out of when I arrived here was some kind of portal or somthin'." he answered. He sighed as if a great weight was just placed on his shoulders. "I-...We left our world when it was in great need of our...talents...We left it in a state of war and chaos...I met the one woman that I had ever loved in that war...And now..." he let a silent tear run down his cheek that Motoko hadn't noticed.  
  
Motoko, as shocked as she was, decided not to press the matter, she actually felt worried about his feelings. She unconsciously swam over to him and placed a comforting hand on his head as a sister would do a brother. Russ removed his hand from his face and starred into her now closer. Unlike most other guys, who would've allowed their eyes to run over her body with horny lust, he just starred into her eyes.  
  
"I can't imagine how you feel right now, so I'll leave you alone." Said Motoko in an unusual voice for her character; she almost sounded like Naru when she spoke to Keitaro. She took her hand off his head, swam back to the other side, and got out exposing her splendid self. She got two feet from the door when she realized that she had just allowed a complete stranger get a look at her body's natural physique. She slowly turned her head around with a demonic look on her face. Russ quickly diverted his confused gaze and began to whistle. Matoko's expression lightened and she turned and walked in side thinking: "I'll deal with him in the morning"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: well? Do you like? Review, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. news update

1Hi all anyways this is Chino, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that Russ as not updated his story in 2 years but good news, this story WILL be getting an update soon so plz fans just wait a little longer and you'llhave the new chapter.


End file.
